


"My Mikey Mouse."

by luke_is_a_kirby



Series: 5 Seconds of Summer One Shots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luke_is_a_kirby/pseuds/luke_is_a_kirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you really love me?" I was confused, why was he concerned about that. That was such a silly question, but I answered nevertheless.</p><p>"Of course I do Cally-Bear, you're like my brother." I watched as his face had dropped it's genuine happiness as I continued. "Calum, what's the matter."</p><p>He shook his head, not telling me, "It's nothing. It was stupid of me to think you'd like me in that way. After all you're straight, the guy girls go for, I'm just always on the sidelines."</p><p>~~<br/>Or where Calum and Michael like each other, but are oblivious and in denial and end up not speaking to each other. Eventual Happy Ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"My Mikey Mouse."

**Author's Note:**

> I like Malum, but I ship Cake more than my life. But this idea came to me and I thought it was really cute. This is my first work published on this site so I'm sorry if it's crappy and all errors are mine. Hope you enjoy and sorry if I disappoint, I'm still new at writing one shots.

Malum: "My Mikey Mouse."

Michael's P.O.V.

"Guys, Luke and I are going out with our girlfriends so, find something to do I guess." I muttered something incoherently as I continued my game. "Tell Cal, okay."

I waved my hand at him, brushing it off as I continued my game, hearing the door close shut.

I swore out loud when I got killed and slumped back against the sofa, jumping when I saw Calum sitting next to me. Or more like curled. "Um, hey Calum. When'd you get here?"

He shrugged, "A while ago, I was going to ask you something, but you looked concentrated."

"Sorry," he shrugged it off and pushed himself into a sitting position and then proceeded to lay on me. I sighed, running my hands through his soft, fluffy hair feeling bored and lonely although Calum was with me. I meant lonely as in having no girlfriend nor boyfriend, I was bi and haven't told the boys yet because I wasn't sure when the time was right to bring it up, but I wasn't ashamed of myself. We sat staring at nothing for the past minute or two before he spoke up.

"Mikey, can we cuddle?" I nodded and slid my arms underneath his neck and beneath his knees, picking him up since he wanted to cuddle on the bed. I walked through the halls going at a fast pace carefully with Calum in my arms, bridal style as I pushed the door to my room open since it was closer.

I gently threw him on my bed letting him bounce a couple times as he giggled, walking back to close the door, and turning around to see Calum buried in my blankets, looking as adorable as ever. I hated these thoughts, these feelings I had for my best friend. I didn't want to fall for him and in the end fall to pieces. And not only that, but also cost me my band and my best friend. I sighed, sitting beside his head and stroked his hair affectionately.

"Mikey, come cuddle," I smiled at his pout along with his pleas before slipping in beside him. "I wanna be the little spoon."

I hummed, "I thought you liked being the big spoon."

He turned so his chest was pressed up against mine's and looked up to meet our eyes, "Well I want to be cuddled and loved today, so cuddle and love me."

He puffed his cheeks out and I cooed at him, pinching his cheeks. He let out a sharp whine, pulling away and pouting at me once again. "That's mean, I just want a cuddle, is it too much to ask for?"

"It always is with you," He glared at me and pushed himself as far away from me as he dared, taking my comforter along with him.

"No, Cally-Bear. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I love you." He turned back, eyeing me carefully as if to check whether I was lying or not before scooting back towards me. He pushed his head onto my chest and let out a sigh of content.

"Why'd you call me Cally-Bear?" I raised an eyebrow at him that he chose to ignore.

"Because I can, do you not like it? I can come up with something else." I felt him shake his head and flipped onto his stomach, his eyes now facing me.

"No, I like it . . . It's different." He smiled shyly at me before I opened my arms for him to cuddle closer. He gladly took the invitation and nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck as I wrapped my arms around his petite waist, pulling him closer.

"Michael," I looked up, hearing my full name come out of his mouth. "Did you really mean it?"

I looked confused as he looked at me with hope, "Mean what?" His face faltered, and he pushed his face back into my chest, "Tell me."

He shook his head, mumbling low enough that I couldn't hear, "What was that?"

I nudged him, "Cally-Bear, speak up. I want to know what you say. I know you think that it doesn't matter whether you talk or not, but you do matter. Come on Calum, tell me. I won't hurt you or anything."

He looked up at me with this expression I couldn't ever place on his face, he looked scared, like an innocent child who knew he was going to get in trouble even though he had done nothing wrong. I rubbed his back up and down, waiting patiently. It was quiet in my room when he spoke.

"Do you really love me?" I was confused, why was he concerned about that. That was such a silly question, but I answered nevertheless.

"Of course I do Cally-Bear, you're like my brother." I watched as his face had dropped it's genuine happiness as I continued. "Calum, what's the matter."

He shook his head, not telling me, "It's nothing. It was stupid of me to think you'd like me in that way. After all you're straight, the guy girls go for, I'm just always on the sidelines."

My eyes widened as he downgraded himself so harshly and didn't have time to react as he raced out of my room. I pushed myself up, going after him, "Calum! Come back here! What do you mean by liking you in that way."

I caught a glimpse of him as he ran out the front door, car keys and phone in hand. I stood by the end of the hall, gasping for breath and watching hopelessly as he left with no explanation as to where he was going to or why.

~~xXx~xXx~~

I sighed, slouching as I played on my PlayStation4, not fully paying attention to the screen, but to the fair-skinned boy sitting to my far right.

"Okay guys, the fans are starting to notice and Luke and I are really worried now. What's up? You and Calum haven't talked for days. Are you guys mad or something?"

I shook my head at Ash, answering, knowing that Calum wasn't going to speak up. He's been this way ever since the incident and hasn't spoken a word since and it's been worrying me too. "You can't just not talk to each other forever you know? We are a band, a band who has an interview later today which will most likely question about you and Cal and how he hasn't been talking."

I finally turned my vision onto Calum, whose eyes were already boring into mine's. I saw Luke sitting beside him, running his hand up and down his back, whispering words in his ear. Though they seemed to be going in one ear and out the other. I bit my lip, not knowing how to get Calum to talk, let alone even talk to me. I pinched the bridge of my nose before standing up, throwing my controller in my seat.

"I'll talk to him," Ashton nodded patting me on the back and dragging Luke along on the way out. I inched as close as I dared to Calum before speaking up.

"I'm sorry for what ever I did, Calum. I didn't know that what I said would affect you like this and I honestly didn't know what you meant by liking me." He said nothing and was now staring intently at the paused TV screen. I sighed giving up for a second before bending down and picked him up, just like before.

He struggled for a bit, hitting and pushing at my chest before realizing I wasn't letting him go and carried him to my room, laying him on my bed gently. "I don't want the boys to hear us, you look like you need the quietness."

He sat in an upright position on my bed, still as silent as ever, yet his eyes were trained on me now. I reached up a hand to brush back a strand of hair before his hand shot out to stop mine's from falling back down at my side and leant into it. I watched as his eyes closed, feeling at peace for once and was soon leaning towards me to the point where I had to lay back on my bed so he could lay down on me. He set his head on my chest, curling up into my side as he drifted off to my hand through his hair.

~~xXx~xXx~~

When I had woken up to the mid-afternoon sun, I found the bed empty without Calum. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair as I tried to brush it down. I hated this, Calum was my best friend and possible crush and he hates me. I sat up, brushing the blankets off me harshly, taking my temper out at something that wouldn't involve hurting myself like I normally do. My hands shook and my wrists itched, I wanted so badly to give in, but I couldn't.

I had gotten caught the last time I cut by Luke and he was constantly checking on me. We had sat and talked as he cleaned my cuts and begged me to stop before showing me his thighs. I couldn't believe my eyes as he told me it didn't solve anything for him and that his mom was the one who found him when he tried to kill himself. That was why she was so overprotective, because she nearly lost her baby once. But I knew there was nobody who would care about me as much as Luke's mum to him, yet I had parents. I had parents who loved me, but I couldn't go to them for help like Luke, they meant everything to me, but I knew I didn't mean everything to them.

I fell to my knees beside my bed and began to sob, starting off quiet until I was full on sobbing like a baby and had crawled to my bathroom. I had soon stopped with the cries, but I was still hiccuping as I slid down against the sink cabinet. I wondered why no one had come up to check on me before realizing Luke and Calum had gone out for a interview and Ashton was in the studio writing. I sighed and looked at my hands that were in front of me. They were shaking to the point where I couldn't bare the sight of them and turned my gaze away.

Why did I have to mess everything up? Why did I have to make one of my best friends hate me? Why did I have to ruin everything I touch? Everything I've invested myself in? I was so sure that if this goes on any longer, the band will break up. All because of me. I stayed huddled in that position before the thoughts went away, standing up to shower.

I stood under the water, eyes closed, wondering what I did to deserve this. I leaned against the wall, still in the water's aim when I heard knocks on my door.

"Mikey, are you in there?" I said nothing when hearing Luke's voice. "You've been in there for an hour ever since we got home. I'm worried about you."

I stayed silent, wishing for Luke to go away. I knew he meant well, but I didn't want to face the disappointment when Ashton and Luke realize that Cal and I still weren't on talking terms. I sighed in relief once hearing Luke mumble something before shuffling away. I pushed away from the wall when I realized I've had enough of hiding away in the showers and wrapped a towel around my waist, grabbing a second to dry my hair.

I paused mid step out of the door when seeing Calum sitting there. He was playing with his fingers, a habit he had when he was nervous. But why would he be nervous? He did nothing wrong, it was all my fucking fault.

I stood there not knowing what to say when he spoke up, "Can we talk." He started, but stopped when he looked up. "After you put on some clothes."

I nodded, tearing my gaze from his, but not before seeing him rack his eyes up and down my body, shivering at the feeling. He couldn't like me, can he? Was that what he was trying to say? I rid the thoughts from my head as I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and came back out without a shirt since I couldn't find a clean one around and didn't want to go digging, seeing Calum laying on my bed now.

He patted the spot next to him and I laid down beside him, staring at my ceiling. We stayed in that position for what seemed like hours, but was probably minutes in complete silence. He was still playing with his fingers, but now was aggressively tugging at them. I placed my hands over his and pulled his hands apart and let them fall back down to his lap as he gazed at me, surprised.

"I'm sorry," I jerked up, startled that Calum had spoken, let alone to me. I furrowed my eyebrows before giving up and asking.

"Sorry for what?" He now sat up, leaning against my headboard and shrugging.

"I guess sorry for running off like that," I brushed it off.

"No, I should be sorry for whatever I said or did." He pulled at is hair as if he was exasperated at what I had said.

"No, no," He shook his head even harder now. "It should be me. You did nothing wrong . . . You were just being honest and I couldn't handle it." I groaned, pushing myself so I was sitting directly in front of him. I held his hands in my own, squeezing in reassurance.

"Cally-Bear, please tell me what I had said or did that made you run away from me," He kept quiet and was now shaking. I pulled him into my arms and cradled his body as if one wrong move would cause his fragile body to break. We stayed like that for a few minutes before he sighed and buried his face into my chest.

"I like you Mikey, I like you a lot and not in the friend or brotherly way." He had started to pull away from my arms as I held him back, keeping a strong grip on him. He whimpered, still struggling to get away, not facing me, "Please let me go Mikey, I know you hate me and that I ruined our friendsh-"

I gripped his chin, turning us face to face as I placed a soft kiss on his lips, lingering for a second longer. I pulled away so that our noses were touching, eyes gazing intently at the other and I confessed to him.

"Calum, I don't hate you. . . . Fuck I like you too." His eyes widened, gasping at this new found information as I closed the gap between us, pulling him in for a longer kiss. "I think I love you, Cally-Bear."

He giggled, reconnecting our lips before replying, "I think I love you too, Mikey Mouse."

I smiled at his adorableness as I laid back down carefully with Calum still in my lap. He sighed in content and snuggled closer to me. We lied on the bed, face to face occasionally sharing a few kisses here and there as we cuddled.

"Mikey," I hummed. "I'm still sorry for running off."

I smiled, shaking my head. "It's not your fault Cal, I should've been honest from the very beginning. We would've gotten together earlier."

He paused, looking thoughtful before continuing, "Are we together Mikey?"

I smiled at his question before pulling him up so he was sitting on the edge of my bed and I was on my knees. "I've liked you since we were best friends and I was always scared I would ruin our friendship. Fuck, I've been in love with you for nearly as long as we've been best friends. I know I messed up from the start and that I should've been honest from the very beginning, but I swear I'll make it up to you if you gave me a chance. Calum Thomas Hood, will you go on a date with me so I can make you my boyfriend?"

He smiled, blushing but nodded. "Yes, Michael Gordon Clifford, I'll go on a date with you."

I grinned before standing and pushing him back onto the bed so I was hovering over him, propped up on my elbows beside his head. I bent down and pressed my lips to his, running my tongue over his bottom lip before biting down softly on it to which he gasped. I took that as my opportunity to slide my tongue in and run my hands under his shirt.

He let out a moan when I slid my hands down into his pants, massaging his ass before pulling away. I rolled over so we were now beside each other, both gasping for air. Calum turned so he was pressed against my side before mumbling into my shirt.

"Speak up, Cal. I can't hear what you're saying." He pulled his head away from my side before mumbling the same words, but louder.

"I've been in love with you for years, Mikey Mouse." I smiled, connecting our lips in a gentle, but loving kiss, pulling away to respond.

"I love you, Cally-Bear," He grinned happily before saying the same words back.

"I love you too, Mikey Mouse." We moved around, switching positions so that we were spooning, I wrapped a secure arm around him before kissing his temple, "Mikey, I think we should go to Disneyland or something."

"Why?" He giggled slightly.

"So you can finally be a Mikey Mouse!" I burst out laughing, but agreed nevertheless

"Huh, so there are more Mikey Mouse's out there?" He shook his head.

"Nope, just one. My Mikey Mouse."

"And you're my Cally-Bear," I stated before falling asleep with the boy of my dreams in my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So much fluff, it's hurting me, but I hope it satisfied you. Follow me on Twitter @infinitelyxtori and if you want more or have a request then just leave it in the comments below.
> 
> Till Next Time! xXx


End file.
